The best kept secret in the Nostrade – Poperty
by Bai-Feng333
Summary: A short background text to a fanart I had drawn months ago. The Fanart is the image of this fanfiction. What happend after Yorkshin? I just steal away the inoccent of ths pairing and I did it with a very big smirk on my face. KurapikaxSenritsu


**Note: The short background text to a fanart I draw months ago. But because I totally dislike the propertionen on the fanart I only finished the lineart and then stopped working on it. If someone like the lineart, your free to color it.**

**You can see the fanart on my Tumblr account: bai-feng ( )**

**I think I just steal the inoccent of the KurapikaxSenritsu Pairing...yeah, I really did.**  
**But You know what?**  
**I did it with a big smirk on my face! HA!**

_**The best kept secret in the Nostrade poperty**_

It started some weeks after they leaved Yorkshin-city behind.  
And in itself the whole episode had been only a stupid accident, if this hadn´t been happened the secret would have been stayed only the secret of the two of them.  
Actually because both of them were very good at keep secrets for themself.  
That worked for them AND after all the circumstances too:  
Kurapika was still in function and even after weeks the fever pulled at his forces, like some hungry beast.

So none of the other bodyguards wondered about that Senritsu always stand a little bit closer to him and always spend a little bit more time with him and always stayed a little bit longer in his room. The Music Hunter was after all a women that like to worry about Kurapika.

But in the end she stayed clearly TOO LONG in his room, what actually no one would had realized , if at the same morning Basho wouldn´t been the one who crawled along the corridors of the Nostrade-property while the young women sneaked out of Kurapikas room with untidy clothes and turmoil hair. Basho was actually there because he had been boozed the whole night before with his working-camerade Lin-Sen and managed just now to creeped from under the table. (_And THAT was the stupid and three-times-cursed accident how Kurapika lately named it!)_  
Now Basho promised the shocked stuttering women to keep silence about this "happening", because he was a man of honor and a good friend and after all some kind of poet.  
Unfortunately he defined "keep silence" that he keep silence about the happening until the end of the SAME day and he end up telling Lin- Sen while both of them were drinking…again.  
But because of an epic hangover Lin- Sen forget about the whole night, including the secret Basho had told him.

Regrettably his memory come back in that moment- around four days later- when Kurapika forced Lin- Sen in some kind of punishment to go shopping with Miss Neon and two of her maiden, because the leader of the bodyguards was really not pleased by the inappropriate guzzling of Lin- Sen and Basho.  
Maybe Kurapika should has been more carefully and should have shown more leniency…  
…or Lin-Sen just was a vengeful character, because he told (_of course just random_) the two maiden of Miss Neon about certain activities between Kurapika and Senritsu if they knew themselves unobserved.

Now the two maidens had a very impertinent and outrageous vice: They loved to gossip.  
And so not only the charladies and the whole kitchen- staff soon known about the secret but also Miss Neon who shared that little vice.  
However against every expectation she doesn´t told her father, but she walked straight to Kurapika in order to questioned him about it, because she was a curious young girl and this just remainds her of her favorite novels.  
Lately Senritsu would mention more than often that she had never thought that a heart could stand still for so long as it had been the one of Kurapika in the moment when Miss Neon confronted him.  
The leader of the Bodyguards survived his almost cardiac arrest by just making a horror-stricken sound like a terrified guinea-pig, before telling the young girl a surprisingly serene excuse.

But it was too late, Neon was already hooked.

The young girl ordered everyone who known about this secret to keep REALLY silence, actually the only one who doesn´t known about was Light Nostrade.  
And even if Senritsu seemed always to feel a _dozen_ eyes sticking in her back when she sneaked covertly out of Kurapikas room or he out of her room- it really worked.  
They end up being the best kept secret in the Nostrade – Poperty.  
And that actually means a lot because the Mafia Family have plenty of secrets.

**END.**

I Love comments. :)


End file.
